


Renewal

by LovelyLadyLuck



Series: The Kallig Clan [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Reunions, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyLuck/pseuds/LovelyLadyLuck
Summary: Danriss Kallig finally has a way to reconnect with one of his sisters.
Relationships: Andronikos Revel & Male Sith Inquisitor, Male Sith Inquisitor & Ashara Zavros, Male Sith Inquisitor & Female Sith Warrior
Series: The Kallig Clan [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846168
Kudos: 6





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about three months after "Just Missed", and I spent a frankly unreasonable amount of time staring at a map of the galaxy to figure out if I could plausibly have them meet up in person before I remembered that this is my story and I can do what I want.

Focus character: Danriss  
Point in timeline: partway through act II, 3 months after “Just Missed”

Danriss stared down at the datapad on his desk. Andronikos had dropped it in front of him that morning without a word. The only thing on the screen was a string of numbers and letters, meaningless except for the signature triple digit number that marked it as an Imperial starship comm code. He’d instantly known what it was; their conversation from three months earlier was never far from his mind, but he had heard nothing of the pirate’s progress, and hadn’t wanted to pester him. He’d been chafing at the cuffs to finally know _something, anything, _but now that it was here he couldn’t do anything.__

__“Stupid.” he muttered to himself, slumping back in his chair and raking his hands through his hair. He huffed out a breath of air._ _

__Emotions roiled inside him. He was nearly giddy at the thought of speaking to Finlee again, seeing her face after twelve years. Simply be in her presence. But on the other hand, he dreaded making that call. If she’d forgotten him, or Liara, he’d be devastated; but he could understand. The echoes of her screams, high and frantic with fear, still rang through his memory of the last time he’d seen her. A psyche could only take so much, and it wouldn’t surprise him if her mind had blocked those memories to protect her._ _

__But what if she did remember? What if she remembered them, and decided that she didn’t want him? What if she was so disgusted by the things he’d done during his years in the gladiator pits and fighting rings that she couldn’t stand to be in his presence?_ _

__He smothered the whimper that rose in his throat at the thought. No, she wouldn’t do that, not ever. Wouldn’t she?_ _

__Only one way to find out._ _

__He shoved himself back from his desk and made his way out to the main room of the ship where the long-range communicator was. Andronikos was lounging on one of the couches in the corner talking with Ashara, who was perched awkwardly on the edge of the other couch. He ignored them for the moment, trying to focus on entering Finlee’s code into the communicator. His hands shook, and he hit the wrong key several times. He swore under his breath._ _

__This attracted the attention of Andronikos and Ashara, and he could feel their gazes boring into his back. It was Andronikos who actually approached him, not saying anything. He came to stand next to Danriss, looking at the pad in his hand to see what he was doing. Danriss stopped for a moment to try to collect himself. He closed his eyes, breathing ragged and hands still shaking too hard to let him key in the code correctly._ _

__Andronikos held out a hand. “Want me to do it?” he asked quietly, not pushing him._ _

__Danriss stared at him in shock for a moment. He turned his gaze back to the datapad and clamped his eyes shut for a long moment, gritting his teeth._ _

__“What if this is a mistake?” he whispered hoarsely. He opened his eyes and stared blankly into the distance. “What if she doesn’t want me?”_ _

__There was a long silence, and then Andronikos laid a firm hand on his shoulder. Danriss turned to face the older man. “Like I said, Sith, there’s no way of knowing what’s going to happen. I’m not psychic. But if she’s still the person she was when you last knew her, why wouldn’t she want you?”_ _

__Danriss looked down, not making eye contact. “But what if she’s changed? It’s been so long…”_ _

__Andronikos sighed. “Look, standing here running through all the ‘what-ifs’ isn’t going to change anything that happens. If you’re not ready to do this, then you don’t have to.”_ _

__Danriss shook his head. “I need to do this now. If I don’t, I don’t think I’ll ever have the courage to call her.”_ _

__Andronikos nodded after a moment. Danriss cleared his throat, and reached out towards the keypad again. But his hands were still shaking too hard. He fumbled with the keys, putting in several wrong numbers and letters. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep to calm the rising frustration at his weakness._ _

__“Andronikos, can you…?” he trailed off, holding the datapad out towards the pirate._ _

__Andronikos nodded, and silently put the code in. He didn’t press the call button. Instead, he took a few steps back from the communicator._ _

__“Do you want us to stay? Or would you rather have some privacy?” Andronikos rumbled._ _

__Danriss considered. He’d formed a bond with Andronikos over the past nine months, and despite being nominally in charge Andronikos had become something of a mentor to him. For a brief second he wondered what it said about his life that a taciturn, ruthless pirate with a temper that could put a gundark to shame was considered a good role model._ _

__Ashara was almost the complete opposite. He’d seen her extend kindness to everyone she met, including himself. He certainly hadn’t deserved it after killing her parental figures, even if they had attacked him first. She’d been understandably nervous when she first joined the crew, and he’d attempted to give her space to process. Ashara had had none of that, however, and demanded he stop ignoring her. They’d become fast friends after that, and he found he enjoyed her company much more than he’d anticipated. For the first time in years, he could truthfully say that he had real friends._ _

__That sealed his decision. “Stay, please, both of you. I-I don’t think I can do this alone.” Danriss rasped out._ _

__Ashara walked over. “What are you doing, anyway?”_ _

__Danriss stared straight ahead, and in a sudden burst of confidence, surged forward and pressed the ‘call’ button. “I’m calling my sister. She thinks I’m dead. I haven’t seen her in twelve years.”_ _

__Ashara gaped at him. He’d have thought it funny if he had any capacity to process it. Instead, the gnawing dread and guilt had returned to his stomach. He had to restrain himself from cancelling the call. Andronikos gently pulled Ashara back out of view of the comm’s camera, gesturing for her to remain quiet._ _

__The comm rang for several agonizingly long moments, before the call suddenly went through. A dark-haired man in an Imperial army uniform appeared, and Danriss’s stomach dropped. Was this the wrong code?_ _

__“This is the ship of the Lady Irtaya, apprentice of Darth Baras. I am Captain Quinn. What is your business?”_ _

__Danriss gulped. “Um, I-uh.” He stopped and cleared his throat. “I want to speak to Lady Irtaya.”_ _

__The soldier clasped his arms behind his back. “Your name, my lord?”_ _

__Danriss huffed in frustration. “Look, I just need to speak to her, would you please just go get her?”_ _

__The soldier shook his head slightly. “My lord, unless I have a name to give my Lady, I cannot.”_ _

__Danriss pursed his lips, biting back a groan. Because of course it wasn’t going to be that easy!_ _

__“I’m not going to hurt her or make trouble, I just need to speak to her!” Damn it, he was not going to be reduced to begging now!_ _

__The officer raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before any words could emerge._ _

__“Captain, who is that?” came the faint sound of a woman’s voice from somewhere on the other end of the line. The unknown voice was deep and smooth, with the distinct sharp consonants that marked the speaker as someone belonging to the highest echelons of Imperial society._ _

__The Captain turned to his right to face the speaker. “I don’t know, my lady. He refuses to give his name.”__

Danriss scowled, and began to say that he hadn’t _refused, _his name wasn’t important. But his retort died in his throat when the Captain took two steps backwards and the woman he had been speaking to appeared on the stream.__

_Finlee. ___

______She was exactly as he remembered her; long hair piled high on her head, slightly upturned nose, and low, finely sculpted cheekbones. She wasn’t wearing one of her dresses, instead she wore long dark trousers and a long sleeved top, and no jewelry adorned any part of her that he could see. The pale blue hue of the comm feed made it nearly impossible to discern any further details, but it was undeniably her._ _ _ _ _ _

______He drank in her image, unable to find words to explain himself. He only had a moment to stare, however, as she quickly turned to face him after her officer explained the situation. She clasped her hands together behind her back in a gesture similar to the Captain’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sir, if you do not give me your name and state your business with me, I will cut the transmission.” she stated, tone brooking no arguments._ _ _ _ _ _

______He snapped out of his daze. “No, don’t, Finlee, please!” he blurted out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her eyes widened and then narrowed, and Danriss felt his stomach sink. Kriff, too much, too soon._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finlee crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him suspiciously. “Who are you? How do you know my name? And how did you get the code for my ship?” she demanded, her voice like a shard of broken ice._ _ _ _ _ _

______His stomach churned at her question. He wanted to be sick. Cold fear flooded his veins, and he had to resist the wild urge to scratch at his skin to get rid of the prickles down his spine and arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t you recognize me?” he pleaded in a whisper, lacking any capacity to be concerned with something so irrelevant as dignity._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finlee considered him, her eyes scanning up and down his form for an endless moment. “Should I?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Danriss’s whole field of vision had narrowed to his sister. His heart was racing at what was surely an unhealthy pace, and his breaths came heavy. He clenched his shaking fists, pressing one against his stomach. Sweat broke out all over his body._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I suppose not. Twelve years is a long time to be separated.” he rasped out, looking down. He couldn’t bear to see a lack of recognition in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” she gasped._ _ _ _ _ _

______Danriss inhaled a ragged breath, and forced himself to continue. “I’m-I had to contact you, had to tell you I was alive. That I’m free, and I-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A small sound silenced him, and he looked back up at the video feed. Finlee’s whole countenance was changed; one hand clamped tightly over her mouth, while the other was pressed hard against her stomach. Her eyes were blown wide with shock, and her abdomen shook with great heaves of breath. As she took another one, the sound that had interrupted him came again, and he realized it was a stifled sob._ _ _ _ _ _

______The dark haired officer standing a few steps behind his sister watched her with naked concern on his face, but she paid him no mind. She just stared with thunderstruck eyes at Danriss. She inhaled several times, never removing her gaze from his. He didn’t say a word, the lump in his throat choking any words that might have formed.______

 __

_“Danny?” _she choked out, disbelief palpable in her tone.__

He nodded, tears coming to his eyes at hearing his pet name again. His sisters were the only ones he’d ever allowed to call him Danny, ever allowed that familiarity. He wasn’t sure which one of them had dubbed him that originally, but it didn’t really matter. Just _hearing _it again was overwhelming.__

__________“It’s me.” he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finlee whimpered, screwing her eyes shut. Her shaking legs gave out from underneath her, and she would have collapsed if the officer behind her hadn’t lurched forward to catch her. She half-slumped against his chest, never taking her eyes off of Danriss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You-you’re alive? How? You-I looked for so long, but I never...How?” she rambled, scrambling to regain her feet. It took several tries, but eventually she succeeded. Her officer kept hold of her the whole time until he was sure she wouldn’t collapse again when he let go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s a long story. Can-is there any way you can meet me in person? We’re headed to Vaiken for a resupply.” he stammered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She looked down for a moment and blinked several times. “I don’t-we’re going to Taris, now, I don’t know that we have time-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The officer cleared his throat and Finlee turned to look at him. Danriss turned his eyes on the other man as well and saw that despite his crisp appearance and militant posture, his eyes were soft as they looked at Finlee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My lady, if I may, your ship is also due for a resupply, as well as a routine maintenance cleaning. I was going to inform you when the call came through.” he murmured in a low voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finlee smiled gratefully at him, and nodded. She turned back to Danriss and smiled again. “Then, I’ll send you a location to meet at. We can talk privately there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Danriss gulped, and gave her a shaky smile. “Perfect.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The smile suddenly disappeared off her face as a beeping came from her end of the line. She sighed in frustration, and told him, “Danny, I’m sorry, that’s my master, I need to go. I’ll send you a message with a location to meet at Vaiken, we should be there in approximately a week.” she looked at the officer, who nodded in confirmation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Danriss nodded, and the call ended. He exhaled a long breath, before grinning hard at where her image had been._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He had his sister back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second chapter for their in-person meeting, but I don't know. I really just banged this out in an hour because I needed to get over my writer's block, so it's not my best work. Maybe if there's some interest in it.


End file.
